Blood, Pride, Death Match
A Blood, Pride, Death Match (also called Blood, Pride and Death Match) is a professional wrestling match seen in the Universal Wrestling League The match is very similar to that of a Last Man Standing Match, 3 Stages of Hell Match, and Street Fight, with other influences taken from First Blood and Submission Matches. Matt Mathews accredited with the creation of the match. The match later appeared in 2010 on the final broadcast of the Lock Wrestling Federation, when it was used as the stipulation of the final match of the promotion between Arelas and Phoenix, ending their nearly decade long rivalry. The gimmick would return at the No Holds Barred event promoted by the Unified Global Wrestling Coalition in 2012 in the main event match as Phrixus Deimos defended the World Heavyweight Championship against 'The Cyclone' JK. It was utilized most recently once again by UGWC at No Holds Barred in 2016 to settle the bitter feud between Jet Somers and Travis Pierce. =Concept and Creation= The Blood, Pride, Death Match was initially introduced by Matt Mathews back in 2007 by Matt Mathews as a part of his long standing feud with Andrew "Inferno" Fyre in the Kingdom of Pride wrestling organization. Mathews/Fyre is considered one of the more violent feuds during KoP's time of operation, primarily due to Mathews' vicious assaults not only on Andrew, but on his immediate family members. Eventually Mathews was challenged to a Burning Hammer Match, however he declined, and instead threw and offer of his own at Fyre, which was the Blood, Pride and Death Match. However, the show the match was set to take place on was canceled, and in due time, KoP itself closed down, thus the match never took place. It wasn't until a year later in the UWL that this match would be seen. During his long standing feud with Johnny Slayer, which has crossed over two companies, the two men got to a point where they could not even finish matches anymore with a clean fall, or without a brawl. Sick of wasting his time on Slayer, Mathews was able to get the match booked after nearly two months of pleading with management and increasing the intensity of his feud with Slayer. The first ever Blood, Pride, Death Match will took place on August 13, 2008, earlier than planned. The match layout was described by Mathews as, "simple to understand." The match follows standard no disqualification rules, and the falls can be met anywhere in the arena. In order to win you must complete three tasks in a predetermined order. First you had to make your opponent bleed, referring to Blood. Next you had to make your opponent submit or say "mercy", similar to a Submission Only mixed with an I Quit Match, this refers to Pride. Finally you had to keep your opponent down for a ten count, similar to a Last Man Standing Match, this refers to Death. When Mathews announced the match to the UWL crowd on July 30th he added a new stipulation not seen a year prior; it stated that all outside parties were banned from ringside, thus making the match a true way to end feuds. =Match History= Category:Matches Category:LWF Matches Blood, Pride, Death Match